Little Girl
by NINEtimesDEAD
Summary: In the world of the walking dead past social rules are eliminated and you can't be picky. One-shot. Daryl/OC  age:17  rated M for smut


You know those moments when every aspect of your surroundings click and you can just tell that you are supposed to do something. As if the universe has shifted solely to arrange this moment for you. I never got to experience a moment like that when Daryl was involved. The man was so angsty he just wouldn't stop moving. He wouldn't stop to breathe and that meant that I couldn't breathe. Then he got shot. I know I shouldn't see that as a positive thing but in a twisted way Andrea's quick to fire approach worked in my favor.

See I had been lusting over this man for weeks and each day, each glimpse of his calculating eyes drifting over me, under that heavy brow, Every time his tongue lashed at the corner of his mouth when he was frustrated, or when he drew the pink flesh between his teeth while cleaning his crossbow. I couldn't stand it. I wanted him! and as time dragged on the feelings only got stronger.

That, and that alone is the reason I was thankful for his injury. It gave me a chance to get him alone. Because honestly the only thing stopping me from making my move on Daryl _was_ Daryl. He never stopped moving. Okay so I never contemplated the idea of him not wanting me. How could I? That idea alone would shatter the fragile fantasy that was serving as my own make shift defibrillator. Without this, without Daryl, I couldn't breathe. Not in this world, not anymore. I needed him to need me. So I couldn't consider anything otherwise.

When the moment came. When Carol came and asked me to go and sit with Daryl for a moment I knew i would never get this chance again, and I knew that this moment was special. Partially because usually I wouldn't be asked to sit with him, no one would. But the chance happenings of Carols odd admiration for Dale and my being the first person she saw after leaving his bedside lead her to seek someone to comfort him while she couldn't. I was sure going to comfort him.

His room was dark, shallow breaths filling the shadows making them dance with the acts to follow as I approached the edge of the be where Daryl's hand hung, discarded over the cream sheets. "Daryl?" I whispered to the shadows. For a moment the breathing stopped halted by a hitch, then the rustling of sheets. My eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness and I was abled to make out the outline of his body. His hip sticking out under the thin sheet. I followed the line of his stomach to where the sheet ended just below his ribcage. My own breath hitched when I noticed that he was shirtless. What did I expect? he had just been impaled and shot. Slowly my gaze made it's way up to his face where he was staring at me in the darkness, completely motionless. that was something we had in common. Somehow despite all of my fantasizing and wishing I couldn't take control of this moment. I couldn't breathe afraid the slightest noise would shatter this moment an I would be sent plunging into the could, darkness...without Daryl and those piercing eyes.

"What ya doin in here girl?" his voice made me jump. I wasn't prepared for the soft drawl to come at me so suddenly. Usually it was harder to get him to speak. So I savored every moment that he did. After a few small moments I crawled onto the bed gingerly placing my hand over his. This motivated him to lift himself up on one elbow bringing our faces inches from each other. I was not prepared for what the close proximity would do to me. A small fire was lit somewhere deep inside ignighting a place below my waist that had me breathing so heavy I was almost panting. A small, smirk spread over Daryl's lips. Those lips I wanted to kiss so much the desire clawed at my mind. Still perched on the side of the bed, my legs folded beneath me I leant forward to close the gap between us and take that kiss that I so wanted. But just as we were about to touch a hand snaked out to snatch my jaw. I gasped at he unexpected contact staring wide eyed into Daryl's smiling eyes. You know for a sick guy he was pretty fast.

"Your momma know what you're doin little girl," his soft words melted in my mouth as I caught the hot breath he let out. My youthful instinct took control of my mouth as the resentable pet name slipped his lips

"I'm not a little girl," I hissed.

"I can see that," he purred sliding his hand from my jaw down my neck, brushing his knuckles over my sensitive skin. My head moved on its own dropping back to expose the surface better. As my eyes drifted shut I could feel his body move closer, the heat from his chest caressed mine. We were barely touching and yet I felt like he was touching me all over. My breath hitched once again when his lips grazed the crook of my neck where it met my shoulder. The elevation of my chest caused us to touch. The friction of my thinly covered breasts on his bare chest sent him wild. A low growl escaped his throat as he buried his face in my neck, snaking one strong arm and yanking me onto his lap as if I weighed less than a feather. I only had a fraction of a second to register the shock of the new position before he was digging his fingertips into my hips manually grinding my hips against his. I gasped as I felt the lack of layers between us. Me in my delicate summer dress and Daryl in a pair of thread bare cotton briefs. I could feel him, the semi-hardness of him slowly grinding against me. That is when my mind froze. I had to take a second to register this moment and what was happening. My dreams my fantasy blurring with reality. So many nights alone, I had spent wondering what this would feel like, what he would feel like and now...well now I knew. The emotional and physical force of the moment overthrew me. I sucked in a deep breath and tangled my fingers in the thin hairs at the nape of his neck. Next I could tell, he was sliding his hands over my thighs as if they were the handles of his motorcycle and he was urging me to go faster by winding me tighter. When I felt the tip of his thumb move unbearably close to my centre only millimeters from home base, I did. Something took me over and I knew that I couldn't spend this beautiful moment thinking about my fantasies. This was reality, it was real and I knew that Daryl wasn't thinking, he was feeling. So I felt too. Our gazes locked both drenched in lust and I marveled at he fact that he was still smiling. I wanted that smile I wanted to swallow it whole. Before I could really register that I was making the move my lips were on his. They were...soft. With the aid of my hand still knotted in his hair I pulled his face into mine as we kissed vigorously fighting to gain control over the situation. he nipped at my bottom lip with is teeth earning a small gasp from me. So caught up in the kiss I barely noticed as one of his hands slipped from my thigh, over my ass and underneath. His solid forearm, pressed hard against my lower back, pushed my body further against him. Through this small movement I was still engrossed in the hungry kiss. Daryl worked carefully slipping his boxers down and pulling the sheet out from between us. This eliminated all conflicting articles of clothing from granting us absolute contact. I yelped, loud enough for Daryl to cover my mouth when I felt him pressing against me, hard and surprisingly warm. Still covering my mouth Daryl pressed our foreheads together and kept our gazes locked as he very slowly pressed a finger of his free hand against me. My heart thudded while he continued to tease the sensitive spot with his calloused fingers and I gasped biting down on his palm, earning my own growl from him when he shoved two fingers inside me no warning, just movement. I burned from the unexpected contact and Daryl was beginning to breathe heavier as my eyes slid half shut in complete ecstasy. The hand moved from my mouth to my shoulder and I sucked in a desperate breath, digging my teeth into my lip as an orgasm began to build inside me. My hips moved with his fingers, trying to make it come faster. Daryl laughed at my eager movements.

"You aint done this much?" he whispered. I was slightly offended at his accusing me of inexperience but the truth was, he was right.

"I'm doing it now" I said through gritted teeth.

"yeah" he laughed watching as I grew closer and closer to orgasm "Gotta do it right then"

I let out a stifled cry as he removed his fingers only to gasp even louder when I felt the smooth tip of him touch me. The sensation bombarded my mind with all of the dirty thoughts I had ever had a bout Daryl, every single one rendered absolutely inferior to this moment. He know how this was for me. At least I can only assume because instead of just shoving it in like he did with his fingers Daryl lowered me down slowly clutching my hips and moving them in small circular motions as he did so. When he was completely inside me both of us let out strained moans. I caught Daryl's eyes and saw something that made my heart melt. I saw what I was doing to him, I was making him feel so much so that his guard was completely down. No cocky smiles no cold stares just absolute raw feeling.

This was amazing. I clutched his head on both sides and brought us together as I began to grind into his lap While Darly's stuck to my hips still moving me in circles and figure eights. As we began to find a rhythm I could feel his hot breath becoming heavier as it stuck to my lips. But I didn't kiss him I didn't waver. I wanted to watch him unravel beneath me as I drove him to orgasm, all the while trying to keep my own at bay. I wouldn't be satisfied if we didn't come together. It didn't take long, he was weak and incapable of keeping us moving for very long. The moment I felt his hands tighten and his eyes squeeze shut I knew. My nails dug into his cheeks urging him to open his eyes I wanted to see the feelings in his eyes as we came together. Slowly, slowly the bliss devoured us and I felt my hips spasming beneath his strong hands. His low grunts fueled me to go on longer than I ever have. I never knew that one person's feeling could affect me so much. When the waves had finally subsided we both remained still staring at each other in utter silence. That is until Daryl opened his mouth.

"Well you do good for a little girl," he smirked flopping down on the stiff mattress.

I scoffed rising to my feet and rearranging my tangled dress. "You know that sounds really bad, I'm 17 not 7"

He sighed folding his hands beneath his head and staring sideways at me.

"Why'd ya do it neway?"

I faltered at the question "You can't say you haven't noticed my...feelings"

Daryl just laughed "In another time I would have told you to go home to mommy-"

"Whats changed?" I cut in.

he looked me over the smile dropping from his lips "You aint a little girl here. You don't got no choice. So I don't see you as one. Damn you got a body 'n' a beatin heart, you aint tryin to eat me? You hot? Then I aint gonna be picky about a few years,"

Honestly I didn't know what to say to that.


End file.
